Dead Siblings
Ich hatte schon seit mehreren Wochen ein Auge auf sie geworfen. Sie war das Abbild des Mädchens, mit dem ich liebend gerne zusammen wäre. Für die ich mich sogar vor eine Kugel werfen würde, ohne auch nur für einen Moment darüber nachzudenken, dass es gefährlich sein könnte. Ich würde für sie einfach alles tun! Alles, wonach sie mich bitten würde. Doch leider zeigte sie nicht das kleinste bisschen Interesse für mich. Wenn wir auf dem Weg zur Schule aneinander vorbei liefen, lächelte ich sie an, um zu zeigen wie glücklich ich war sie zu sehen. Sie hingegen blickte nur kurz zu mir herüber mit einem eiskalten und desinteressierten Blick. Es war wohl der kälteste, den ich je in meinem Leben zu spüren bekommen hatte. Eigentlich hasste ich es, wenn sie mich so ansah. Jedesmal aufs neue lief es mir kalt den Rücken runter, wenn ihre nachtblauen Augen meine durchbohrten, als könnten sie tief in meine Seele blicken. Dennoch liebte ich sie unendlich stark dafür, weil ich hoffte, dass sie eines Tages anfangen würde sich für mich zu interessieren oder gar Gefühle für mich zu entwickeln, jedoch gestaltete es sich schwieriger als ich anfangs dachte... Sie saß auf ihrem Stuhl, den Rücken gerade. Ihr pechschwarzen Haare vielen ihr lockig über ihre Schulter und bedeckten ihr blasses Aussehen. Ihr trägerloses Top, dass fast genauso in einem tiefen blau gefärbt war, passte perfekt zu ihrem schwarzen Rock, der ihr bis zu den Knien ging. Die Sonne, die auf ihr Gesicht schien zeigte eine kleine Narbe, die quer über ihre Stirn verlief. Gerne hätte ich gewusst woher sie diese hatte, doch sie redete nicht mit mir. Sie redete mit keinem aus der Schule außer mit diesem Typen, der sich genauso anzog und genauso zurückhaltend benahm wie sie: Sein Name war Claude. Da die beiden jede Pause miteinander verbrachten und auch in den Stunden viel unter sich waren, ergab sich bis jetzt keine richtige Gelegenheit mit ihr zu sprechen. Ich wusste nur, dass sie Celina hieß, mehr nicht. Heute jedoch sollte mein Glückstag sein: Dieser Claude war nicht in der Schule und so blieb der Platz neben ihr frei. Ohne zu zögern setzte ich mich neben sie und begrüßte sie. Wie zu erwarten, interessierte sie sich nicht für mich, sondern drehte sich nur weg von mir und schaute zum Fenster. Meine ganzen Versuche auf mich aufmerksam zu machen waren vergebens. Sie behandelte mich als wäre ich Luft! Nach einer ganzen Weile gab ich es auf und entfernte mich von ihr, als sie mir plötzlich einen kleinen Zettel zu schob: "Komm heute Nacht um Mitternacht zum alten Friedhof." Ein breites Grinsen zog sich entlang meiner Mundwinkel, während ich den Zettel las. Die Tür ging auf und der Lehrer kam rein. Schnell steckte ich den Zettel weg, damit ihn keiner sah. Aufgeregt schaute ich auf die leuchtenden grünen Blattziffern meiner Armbanduhr. Nur noch eine Minute bis Mitternacht. Mit meiner anderen Hand hielt ich eine Taschenlampe fest umklammert. Normalerweise hasste ich solche Orte. Besonders bei Friedhöfen wurde mir mulmig zu mute. Auch nachts, denn man weiß nie, was alles passieren kann, wenn man nachts alleine vor einem Friedhof spaziert. Mit der Taschenlampe leuchtete ich den Bürgersteig hin und her in der Hoffnung, sie bald erblicken zu können. Und da stand sie auch vor mir: So wunderschön wie immer. Ihr Gesicht zeigte dennoch keine Anzeichen von Freude mich zu sehen oder Aufregung. Im Gegenteil, sie blieb so entspannt und gelassen, wie ich es bereits von ihr gewöhnt war. "Wollen wir dann gehen?", fragte sie in einer monotonen Stimmlage. Mir wurde warm ums Herz. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie MICH ansprach und nicht diesen komischen Typen. "Ja, aber gerne doch!", antwortete ich und versuchte meine Freude in Zaum zu halten. Immerhin wollte ich nicht, dass sie etwas komisches von mir dachte, wenn ich mich zu sehr freute. Wir kletterten einfach über das Tor vor uns. Ich war erstaunt, wie hoch sie springen konnte und wie viel Kraft sie hatte, als sie mir über den Zaun half. Womöglich machte sie viel Sport in ihrer Freizeit. Wir gingen schweigend um die Grabstätten herum. Sorgfältig beleuchtete ich einen Grabstein, nach dem anderen. Obwohl ich wusste, dass es Quatsch war, dass nachts die Toten wie Zombies aus ihren Gräbern auferstehen und Menschen angreifen würden, die es wagten ihre Ruhe zu stören, hatte ich Angst. Große Angst. Gleichzeitig jedoch wollte ich für sie stark sein und einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen. Also schluckte ich meine Angst hinunter und suchte mit ihr das Gespräch, während wir weiterhin um die Grabsteine herumgingen. "Weißt du, ich bin auch so ein Fan von all dem übernatürlichen Zeugs hier. Natürlich weiß ich, dass das alles nur erfunden ist. Ich meine die Gruselgeschichten und die ganzen Filme. Alles nur erfunden, um uns einen kleinen Schrecken einzujagen, findest du nicht auch?" "Wirklich?", stellte sie auf einmal eine Gegenfrage. "Bist du wirklich der Meinung, dass alles nur erfunden ist? Das nichts der Wahrheit entspricht?" Fragend drehte ich mich zu ihr um. Der Lichtstrahl traf ihr Gesicht, vor Schreck fiel mir die Taschenlampe aus der Hand. Ein Knacken war zu hören, als es auf eines der Gräber fiel. Das Glas musste zersprungen sein. Ihre Augen leuchteten unnatürlich blau! Selbst in der Dunkelheit war das Leuchten eindeutig zu sehen. Mit langsamen Schritten kam sie auf mich zu. Ein tiefes Knurren hallte in der kühlen und schwarzen Nacht wieder, als sie endlich vor mir stand. Ihr Gesicht ganz nah an meinem. Etwas leckte meinen Hals ab. Ganz langsam. So, dass es mich schaudern ließ. Im nächsten Moment riss sie meine Kehle raus. Es ging so schnell, dass ich nicht mal schreien konnte. Röchelnd fiel ich zu Boden. Sie machte weiter, riss mir ganz langsam mein Fleisch ab und verspeiste es genüsslich und schmatzend. Sie machte so lange weiter, bis nur noch die Muskeln zu sehen waren und die Sehnen. Dann bohrte sie mit ihren Fingernägeln in meine Brust hinein und machte sich an mein Herz ran. Dabei brach sie jede einzelne meiner Rippen, nur um an mein Herz zu kommen. Als sie es endlich zu fassen bekam, zog sie es ruckartig heraus. Vorsichtig betrachtete sie es von allen Seiten, als wäre es etwas Wertvolles. "Weißt du", begann sie mit tiefer, verzerrter Stimme. "Das Herz des Menschen ist das wichtigste Organ, deshalb muss man sehr darauf achten." Jetzt leckte sie daran und fügte hinzu: "Es ist auch gleichzeitig das leckerste." Das Letzte, was ich sah war wie sie herzhaft in mein wertvolles Organ biss, wobei sie sich selbst und ihre Kleidung mit Blut befleckte. Epilog: Lächelnd kam er am Friedhof vorbei und sah seiner Schwester dabei zu, wie sie diesen Menschen Stück für Stück zerfleischte und aufaß. Bei diesem Anblick bekam er selbst wieder Hunger. Doch er riss sich zusammen. Immerhin war es gerade das erste Mal für seine Schwester gewesen, dass sie selbst einen Menschen getötet hatte und das ohne die Hilfe ihres Bruders. "Na, wie geht es dir, Celina?", fragte er sie, während er auf sie zu ging. Celina lächelte überaus glücklich. "Es könnte mir nicht besser gehen", antwortete sie kauend. Ihr Bruder strich ihr zärtlich über ihre Haare. "Das hast du auch echt gut gemacht, für deine erste Jagd", lobte er sie. Goldene Sonnenstrahlen breiteten sich zwischen den Baumkronen aus und zogen weiter an den Grabsteinen vorbei. "Die Sonne geht auf. Lass uns lieber weiterziehen", meinte ihr Bruder. Celina stand ohne Widerworte auf und wischte sich das Blut vom Kinn. "Ist er etwa wieder da?", erkundigte sie sich bei Claude, während sie langsam wieder ihre normale Gestalt einnahmen. Er nickte zur Antwort. Wissend, wen sie meinte. Celina seufzte genervt. "Wann wird er uns denn endlich Mal in Ruhe lassen?" Claude schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich weiß etwas anderes", er deutete mit einem Finger auf die Klamotten seiner Schwester. "Wir müssen dir dringend neue Klamotten kaufen, die sind ja von oben bis unten vollgesogen mit dem Blut des Menschen." Celina lachte und ihr Bruder ebenfalls, dann legte er einen Arm um sie. Niemand würde die beiden jemals von einander trennen können. Hier geht es weiter zu Teil 2: Dead Siblings Teil 2 Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord